A Very Gundam Halloween
by Tronnie
Summary: just a short gundam story for a halloween contest.  slight slash.  please R&R!


Quatre looked up at the darkening sky as he and Trowa walked down the sidewalk. It was perfect for Halloween night, Quatre thought.

They were heading back to Quatre's house after running to the store. He had found that there was no candy left in his house to give to the trick-or-treaters that would come to the door tonight. He knew a certain longhaired boy was responsible for that. When they got to the front door and he opened it to step inside, Quatre stopped dead when he saw every light in the house was off. There wasn't a sound to be heard either.

"Hmm...is the power out?" Quatre wondered out loud.

Trowa knew better: they never should've left in Duo the house unattended. He sighed, grabbed Quatre's hand, and using his acute sense of direction, lead him into the kitchen. He tried flipping the switch but apparently Duo had gone all out and cut the cords.

Quatre was still unaware, but Trowa could hear an edge of fear creeping into his voice.

"Trowa, what's going on here?" Quatre stumbled over to where he knew the counter to be and reached up to open the cabinet. Trowa turned quickly when he heard a shriek of terror come from where Quatre was standing. He had barely turned around, however, when the said victim hurled himself into Trowa's arms, shaking slightly.

"Quatre, what is it?"

"T-there was something in there! T-the cabinet…"

Trowa hugged him briefly before detaching himself to go check. He was about halfway there when something fell across his face and got tangled in his hair. He cursed silently to dispel to initial shock and reached up to pull what appeared to be a stray spider web from the air where it had been. _What the…? There'd never be cobwebs in Quatre's kitchen…_

"Trowa!"

He turned just in time to see Quatre point and pair of red eyes dart across the floor at Quatre. By now his sharp eyes had gotten accustomed to the dark and he could see the rat that had scurried by. _With red eyes? No…_

Quatre had also apparently become accustomed to the darkness, and the blonde boy again came to his side. Trowa took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "C'mon. I'm going to find the circuit breaker. Or that braided idiot…whichever comes first."

As they walked through to the next room, Quatre noticed a tiny trail of candles and pointed them out to Trowa. "Look. Do you thing we should follow them?"

Trowa sighed again, and going against his better judgment said, "yeah, at least it's light to see by. Take one of them with you, too." So they both picked up a candle and continued throughout the house.

There were thick black curtains hung on walls and doors and from ceilings, all meant to guide them on a certain path. Trowa felt a trip wire grace his foot and instinctually braced himself for some danger. Quatre noticed it too and yelled "There!" as a phantom skeleton came swooping at them from the darkness. Quatre ducked and Trowa punched its head off. The head rolled away but its laughter still carried on from somewhere. _Somewhere like behind that lamp_, thought Trowa as he rolled his eyes. He came back to reality as Quatre's arms tightened around his chest. Apparently the smaller boy wasn't as level headed as him, at least not right now. He seemed pretty scared.

.:oOo:.

From behind a wall, two pairs of eyes watched the couple walking through the maze of a house. The first one turned to the other and, lifting a bloodied bandage that covered his eye said, "Alright, go, now!"

However, the cloaked figure beside him had other ideas. "Are you kidding you baka? Did you see what he did to the skeleton? I'm not gonna end up like that!"

He got a skeptical look in return. "So, you're saying you couldn't take him?"

"No! But he's protecting Quatre and they're sacred and so it's not fair odds."

"Not fair, hmm? You sound scared Wuffy…"

The other boy bristled. "I told you never to call me that, you baka! And besides,

I meant it's not fair _to them,_ what with us having the element of surprise. It's not honorable."

"Yeah, sure Wuffy, whatever you say…chicken!" The zombie sighed dramatically. "I guess it's up to me then."

"What was that?!"

He adjusted his chains, and with a horrible groan, leapt just out of the clutches of an angry vampire and out from behind the wall.

Quatre screamed. Trowa lunged. Wufei attacked. Duo ducked. And from somewhere, a gun fired. Everyone froze. "What the hell…?" The zombie looked up, wincing as his long braid was pulled, being firmly locked in the steely grip of vampire Wufei.

From out of the darkness came a stalking figure, almost completely hidden in shadow except for the silvery glint of metal in his hand. Dangerous blue eyes shone from the blackness as the figure came slowly into the small clearing. Each member present could feel the wrath of him before they saw the full figure of Heero Yuy come into the light, his hand still resting much too calmly on the trigger of his gun.

He spoke in a voice trembling with rage, it's volume rising with each uttered word.

"Which…one….of you…_idiots_…told _Relena Peacecraft _where I'm living now??!"

The room echoed in terrified silence for a full minute until Duo broke it with a wide grin. "Heero! That was great! That was so much scarier than anything I planned!"

But unbeknownst to Duo, the level of horror they would all experience that night had not even been halved by Heero's scary performance.

The all turned then when they heard the doorbell ring and a horribly familiar female voice echoed from outside. "Heeeeeero! Trick or Treat!"

THE END


End file.
